Imprévu
by Papillusion
Summary: Cette fois-ci, l'acharnée Romilda Vane a réussi son coup. Nous sommes à Poudlard en huitième année, et personne n'a eu le temps de voir que Harry Potter n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais c'est alors que son chemin croise un imprévu.
1. Chapter 1

**Imprévu**

Harry devait... oui... il devait se rendre à la Maison des Serdaigles, continuait-il de marmonner dans sa tête avec ses yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'il marchait à pas raides et pressés, tel un automate impressionnant d'obéissance et efficacité. Parfois il percevait vaguement les gens autour de lui s'écarter en hâte au tout dernier moment parce qu'il manquait de leur rentrer dedans, mais ceci n'était que détail mineur. Devant lui apparaissait à chacun de ses pas la visage aguicheur et si _parfait_ de Romilda Vanes, et il allait le rendre fou, il fallait qu'il la voie de suite, maintenant, chaque seconde de plus passée séparé d'elle et la blessure dans son cœur s'agrandissait, son inquiétude terrible de ne pas la voir le rendait plus fébrile. Son amour pour elle était une brûlure, mais il était divin, et Harry Potter _devait voir Romilda Vane._

Enfin il quittait les couloirs principaux les plus fréquentés. Non pas qu'ils aient été un frein à la quête de Harry, seulement, il se prenait moins de coups dans les épaules et les visages inquiets et interrogateurs apparaissant tels des fantômes autour de lui cessaient de l'importuner. Il était en train de s'imaginer avec une précision frappante en train de passer ses doigts dans les boucles noires et épaisses de la jeune fille lorsqu'il croisa tout à coup quelqu'un, dans ce couloir souterrain éclairé de lampes torches, qui avait jusqu'à présent eu la bonne idée d'être désert. Ce n''est de toute façon pas comme si c'était bien important. L'odeur capiteuse et enivrante de la jeune fille l'enveloppait. Harry perçut quelque part dans son champ de vision la silhouette se figer de stupeur, comme l'avaient fait les précédentes. Ce qu'ils étaient bêtes alors, ils ne comprenaient pas que Harry devait voir Romilda ? Harry avait déjà dépassé bon train la personne statufiée mais celle-ci contrairement à celles d'avant ne se contenta pas de son air _je-suis-très-occupé-et-pressé_, et marchant, elle revint rapidement à son niveau.

- Potter ?

Un mot, un seul. Et tout d'un coup comme une rafale revinrent une myriade de souvenirs, de souvenirs où ce nom avait été prononcé par _lui. D_es circonstances pas très joyeuses, avec en général un Malefoy mécontent, ou plus dangereux encore, satisfait, les traits de son visage déformés par un rictus tremblant de colère ou moqueur. Mais néanmoins chaque fois il le disait, son nom. Et ce qui est stupéfiant dans l'histoire était que cette fois-ci le nom était dit sans arrière-pensée aucune. Juste une intonation de légère surprise, et cet autre bruit à gauche de Harry était Malefoy qui marchait maintenant à pas rapides pour ne pas se faire distancer. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire bien longtemps cependant, parce que Harry s'arrêta brusquement.

Il se retrouva face au visage de Malefoy. Ses yeux hagards parcoururent ses traits, qui prirent une expression légèrement inquiète (il fit d'ailleurs un petit pas en arrière) et Harry fut... déconcentré. Il regarda Malefoy, le cœur tiraillé, puis regarda le couloir qu'il devait prendre pour rejoindre Romilda.

Ses pieds restèrent cloués au col.

- Malefoy, souffla-t-il.

- Oui... ? dit celui-ci, scrutant le visage de Harry qui se battait avec ses pensées confuses.

Il regardait Malefoy debout face à lui, son carnet de notes sous le bras et son sac de cours porté en bandoulière. Il le regardait, et ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux de lui.

- Je crois qu'on t'a fait boire quelque chose, finit par déclarer Malefoy, après un temps de flottement.

- Malefoy, dit encore Harry.

- Oui, Potter, c'est mon nom, répliqua celui-ci, d'un ton agacé. Tu as complètement perdu les pédales on dirait...

Comme pour confirmer son hypothèse Potter le regarda avec des yeux encore plus arrondis qu'avant, et il sursauta quand Draco explosa soudain de rire, trop amusé par la tête que tirait _Saint Potter_.

Maintenant que Malefoy ne posait plus son regard gris acier sur lui et à la place se tenait les côtes en pleurant de rire, Harry put recouvrir ses esprits. Comprenez que le visage envoûtant de Romilda se matérialisa de nouveau en une image évanescente, et Harry repensa à _elle_. Il repensa à son besoin impérieux de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, combien il était désespérément fou amoureux d'elle et allait perdre la tête si elle ne lui accordait pas un baiser, un baiser qui serait la réponse suprême à tous ses tourments. Oh, Romilda...

Ses pieds reprirent le contrôle et il se détourna, afin de continuer son chemin.

- Eh, attends !

La voix qu'il connaissait tant et qui le faisait frissoner autant d'angoisse que d'une autre chose qui lui était interdite _parce qu'il aimait Romilda _avait de nouveau parlé.

Harry, automatiquement et contre toute volonté, lui obéit. C'est-à-dire que ses jambes se figèrent.

Malefoy, qui avait commencé à lui courir après, en fut tout bonnement atterré. Il resta plusieurs secondes avec un visage étonné, à regarder Potter aussi fixement que ce dernier le faisait avec lui. Mais cela fut bref et il reprit vite contenance, agissant plutôt comme si c'était absolument _normal_, qu'on l'écoute et lui obéisse, et il s'avança à pas lents et calculés jusqu'au niveau de Potter. Les images de la démarche noble de Malefoy et celles de Romilda lui envoyant des baisers se disputaient dans le crâne de Harry, et c'était l'enfer pur. Du coup il court-circuitait, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Ferme la bouche Potter.

Il s'exécuta par réflexe, et trouva qu'il avait la bouche sèche. Malefoy ne put retenir un rire incrédule avant de se ressaisir.

- Alors tu es sous Imperium... ? s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute, en examinant encore le visage de Harry, ses yeux verts, sa bouche entrouverte, ses fossettes, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, son nez, son menton, tandis que Harry faisait exactement la même chose avec lui.

L'auscultation trop rapprochée était un supplice.

Romilda.

Malefoy avait presque l'air effrayé par la perspective d'un Harry Potter soumis au moindre de ses caprices, comme si elle était trop grande à porter pour lui.

- Tu te rends compte que tu te trouves sur mon territoire ? articula-t-il lentement, en plissant les yeux. Je pourrais faire de toi ce que je veux, Potter. Peut-être que ce serait enfin l'occasion que tu comprennes que je n'ai strictement aucune dette envers toi, cracha-t-il.

Romilda.

Harry détourna brusquement la tête, et regarda le couloir qui s'ouvrait à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? On dirait que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est celle de me planter là et partir d'ici. J'ai raison ? Il est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas exactement beaucoup parlé depuis la rentrée, mais moi qui pensais que tu devais te faire quelques amis anciens mangemorts pour parfaire ton image, me voilà vexé.

Le visage de Harry se retourna sur lui sans comprendre.

- Ce que tu _cherches_, répéta Draco.

Pendant que Harry réfléchissait difficilement, Malefoy regarda sa montre, embêté comme s'il allait rater un rendez-vous important. Il poussa un bref soupir, et laissa tomber son sac de cours par terre, l'air de se résigner. Il présageait déjà qu'il en aurait pour un long moment.

Romilda.

- Romilda, murmura faiblement Harry.

L'expression concernée bien que légèrement contrainte de Malefoy, qui s'était surement engagé par son posage de sac à prendre le problème à bras le corps (ou en profiter, une voix chuchotait à l'oreille de Harry perdu que c'est plutôt ce que Drago Malefoy ferait) changea du tout au tout.

_- Romilda_ ? répéta-t-il. Sérieusement Potter ? J'osais espérer que tu les choisissais mieux que ça !

Harry songea qu'il avait l'air en colère, et ça le déstabilisa.

- Je... commença Harry qui s'humecta les lèvres, tentant de rassembler son courage. Je suis amoureux d'elle, dit-il avec aplomb.

Draco le dévisagea une seconde - Harry ne cessait de penser que son visage était trop près - avant de souffler un rire nerveux. Mais il avait aussi l'air rassuré.

- Un Filtre d'Amour, mais bien sûr...

- Je cherche Romilda, formula à haute voix Harry, à qui sa première prise de parole avait donné confiance.

- Eh bien tu t'es trompé de chemin Potter, tu es chez les Serpentards ici, répliqua Draco, avec un petit air supérieur, comme si le fait que Harry se retrouve seul sur le territoire Serpentard signifiait qu'il avait _gagné_.

Harry regarda autour de lui, avec incompréhension, s'intéressant enfin à autre chose qu'aux yeux joueurs et magnifiques de Romilda qui occultaient actuellement le visage de Malefoy.

Ce couloir était souterrain. Il se dirigeait en effet vers leur salle commune.

Il regarda longuement malefoy, son visage trop pâle et non amical, ses mains trop fines, et enfin ses _yeux. T_ransperçants comme l'acier d'une épée.

Harry récita une phrase, une phrase toute faite, qui lui sembla bien, servie sur un plateau par son cerveau manipulé par la potion.

- Je ne t'aime pas.

De façon assez vexante, Malefoy prêta tout juste attention à sa remarque. Il continuait de détailler pensivement l'air désincarné de Harry, dont la voix avait chevroté sur la fin

- J'ai entendu dire que lorsque la potion d'amour était très très forte on oubliait parfois ce qu'on avait fait sous son emprise, dit-il enfin. Tu crois que cela s'applique à toi Harry ?

C'était tout juste si Harry parvenait à rassembler assez de concentration pour saisir ses paroles au vol, il clignait quelques fois des yeux.

Romilda.

- Je dois trouver Romilda, énonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Et sur ses paroles il fit demi-tour. Quelque chose que Malefoy n'avait visiblement pas vu arriver.

- Non, attends !

Mais Harry résistait beaucoup mieux. La voix réveillait toujours quelque chose d'interdit, mais cela devenait plus gérable. Il accéléra le pas quand Malefoy faillit le rattraper (il ne s'était d'abord pas donné la peine de courir de suite en pensant que Harry Potter lui obéirait à nouveau, et il avait été bien déconfit de constater que non).

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire à Romilda, hein ? dit-il d'une voix en colère, alors que Harry choisissait d'agir comme s'il n'était pas là. Ne fais pas l'imbécile pour une fois Potter s'il-te-plait, tu es sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour, la question n'est pas de savoir _si _tu vas faire une connerie mais _quand _tu vas la faire.

- Je vais lui dire que je l'aime, dit Harry avec un sourire ému, sans jeter un seul regard dans sa direction.

- Non, il faut que tu sois emmené à l'infirmerie !

- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, dit Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

- Potter, je t'ordonne d'arrêter de courir !

Malefoy agacé de courir et qui supportait difficilement qu'on l'ignore, lui attrapa le bras. Harry se dégagea brutalement, et alla plus loin en poussant Draco de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci fut éjecté violemment, et retrouvant son équilibre il regarda bouche bée Harry frémissant de haine qui se tenait debout face à lui, se grandissant de toute sa taille.

« Je ne t'aime PAS ! gronda Harry les poings serrés, arborant un regard haineux comme Malefoy, tout blasé qu'il était, semblait ne pas en avoir souvent vus.

« ...PAS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE DÉTESTE, MALEFOY ! hurla Harry, crachant le dernier mot comme s'il avait été une insulte.

Leurs bouches n'étaient plus éloignées que de quelques centimètres.

« ...Et j'aime, Romilda » acheva-t-il d'une voix normale.

Il soupira, les yeux fermés. Le chaos dans sa tête s'était un peu apaisé. Il s'écarta, et ses pas reprirent la direction devant le conduire jusqu'à sa chère et tendre.

Draco, qui s'était reculé jusqu'à être dos contre le mur, retrouva soudain ses esprits, et se sentit lui aussi envahi d'une extraordinaire bouffée de haine qui, il se rendait compte, n'avait finalement demandé qu'à rejaillir depuis le tout début, attendant impatiemment que les amabilités hypocrites de fin de guerre ne soient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Potter lui parlait vraiment comme à de la merde. Et cela tout le temps. Il en aurait hurlé de frustration que cela s'applique _même_ au Potter robotisé et ahuri par la potion.

- MOI AUSSI JE TE DÉTESTE POTTER ! beugla-t-il dans le vide, parce que Harry ne fit pas ne serait-ce que semblant de réagir face à l'écho retentissant de sa voix.

Il s'éloignait, inéluctablement.

Bravement concentré sur sa tâche, à laquelle il mettait tout son coeur, il n'entendit pas le « Oh et puis à quoi bon » de Malefoy, tout comme il ne le vit pas sortir sa baguette glissée dans sa poche et la brandir dans son dos.

Romilda... Romailda lui manquait... il devait la voir, impérativement... est-ce que ses yeux étaient aussi pâles ? Si beaux ? Le manque était une véritable torture, il dev... !

Harry se sentit soudain attrapé par la cheville, et avec un petit cri étonné il fut soulevé du sol par une force implacable et se retrouva suspendu tête en bas. Sa robe se retrouva sur sa tête comme s'il était encapuchonné et il se débattit en tous sens, furieux et désespéré à la fois.

- Tiens, tiens, quelle belle pochette surprise nous avons là.

La voix le prit à nouveau de court, et Harry avait envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas se trouver ici, sa place était auprès de Romilda...

- Arrête de gigoter Potter, on dirait un vers de terre.

- Tu m'as... cogné la tête... gémit difficilement Harry, essouflé, sa voix perdue dans les pans de la robe lui venant sur le visage.

C'était vrai. Malefoy n'avait pas été très délicat dans son entreprise, et avant de se retrouver à faire le cochon pendu dans les airs le crâne de harry avait fortement heurté le sol. Mais ce n'était rien, la douleur physique n'était rien à coté de son désarroi présent.

Romilda.

- Oh, alors je t'ai fait mal ? s'enquit Malefoy, d'une voix faussement inquiète. Tant mieux.

- Je te déteste ! cria Harry qui bougeait toujours autant.

- Hm mais je ne vois pas ton visage Potter, cela me contrarie.

Harry était en sueur à force de se débattre, le sang lui venait à la tête et ça faisait mal.

- Ro...milda m'attend, pleurnicha-t-il, ne renonçant pas malgré la pesanteur de ses bras.

- Arrête de parler d'elle, dit Malefoy brusquement.

Harry s'avoua vaincu, au moins un moment, et ses bras pendirent au dessus de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire tu penses pour te voir... ? Te déshabiller ? continua de réfléchir tout haut Malefoy, que la perspective avait l'air de beaucoup amuser.

Ce que Harry ne vit pas c'est le tic nerveux qu'il eut au coin des lèvres à ce moment.

Mais il s'en fichait de toute manière, il devait voir Romilda nom d'un chien.

- Bon, on va se contenter de ta robe usée ça te va ? Je la trouve moche de toute façon.

Harry avait recommencé à se tortiller lorsqu'il sentit le tissu forcer pour s'enlever de lui. Il crut véritablement qu'il allait lui arracher la tête lorsque le col se retrouva bloqué au niveau de son menton, mais finalement il s'en trouva dégagé. La robe avait ébouriffé dans une proportion effrayante ses cheveux et elle s'écroula sous lui dans un bruit sourd.

Potter transpirait la haine par tous les pores de la peau, il transpirait d'ailleurs tout court et ses joues étaient rouges.

Draco le regarda attentivement, sans faire grand cas du regard noir avec lequel le Survivant le transperçait.

- T'es vraiment pas beau à l'envers, dit-il finalement.

Harry remarqua le regard scrutateur qui courait sur lui remonter jusqu'à son ventre, que sa chemise attirée par la gravité laissait voir. Draco frissonna comme s'il s'était rendu compte que ses pensées avaient divagué, et il regarda à nouveau Harry dans les yeux.

- Comme si tu étais _beau,_ de toute façon. Tu crois quoi Potter ? Que parce que tu as gagné cette foutue guerre tu as enfin su trouver un charme fou ? Que tu peux embobiner toutes les filles ? Laisse-moi rire !

Malefoy s'énervait à présent tout seul, alors que c'était Harry qui était dans la position la plus inconfortable. Il s'en sentit agacé.

- Alors comme ça, d'avoir gagné, d'avoir au moins dix pages de la Gazette chaque jour qui chantent tes louanges et le monde sorcier à tes pieds te donnent confiance en toi ? Même plus tu me regardes !

Harry lui aurait bien fait remarquer que ses successives remarques étaient décousues et sans grand sens, mais ça ne l'aiderait pas à se détacher et à se sortir d'ici, aussi préféra-t-il recommencer à se débattre à la place.

- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas toujours eu à tes pieds le Monde Sorciers ! Et qui c''est qui se tape ta putain de petite tronche satisfaite tous les jours en cours ? Qui te voit si... _heureux, _balança-t-il, comme si ce dernier terme était dégoûtant.

Malefy rebrandit soudain sa baguette sur lui, et Harry cessa brièvement de gigoter.

- Mais aujourd'hui tu vas m'écouter Potter ! Jusqu'au bout ! Cette situation n'a que trop duré !

Il se rapprocha avec lenteur, arborant un grand sourire narquois, et cela déconcentra plus que tout le reste Harry au point qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Et tu sais ce qui est le mieux dans tout ça ? susurra-t-il. C'est que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

Harry ne réfléchit pas. Il n'aimait pas que Malefoy se tienne si près, c'était comme si une immonde angoisse s'agrippait dans son ventre et l'image de Romilda si belle s'en trouvait brouillée.

Aussi donna-t-il un grand coup de poing dans le ventre de Malefoy, qui poussa un son étouffé et se recula en se tenant le ventre.

- Putain... dit-il, d'une voix entrecoupée, surpris par douleur.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait visiblement pas vue venir.

- Je veux voir Romlida ! exigea Harry depuis sa position à l'envers.

Draco prit le parti d'ignorer son ventre meurtri, et il trouva sa vengeance lorsqu'il énonça le plus calmement du monde :

- Non, tu vas rester ici avec moi.

Le visage de Harry prit une expression dévastée, et cela fut suffisant pour que Draco ne se sente plus en colère, du moins pour ce qui concernait le coup de poing dans le ventre uniquement.

Il pouvait commencer à parler.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tu ne me laisses pas d'autre solution, commença-t-il en faisant les cent pas, sous le nez d'un Harry qui en avait très franchement rien à faire de ce qu'il avait à raconter. Ca fait combien de temps, deux mois qu'on est rentrés ? J'ai l'impression que ça en fait dix, et tout ça pourquoi Potter ? Parce que tu ne daignes _pas_ tourner ta _putain_ de gueule de balafré vers moi !

Il s'arrêta de marcher en regardant Harry, et celui-ci lui trouva un air de dément.

Romilda.

- C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais, c'est ce que je me dis tous les jours. Et je te... déteste Potter, gémit-il. D'une telle force...

Harry se souvint vaguement dans son esprit d'un Malefoy à l'air sombre et renfermé. Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi les images du Draco de ce dernier mois étaient si nombreuses dans sa tête, pourquoi elles se mutipliaient. Draco assis dans la Grande Salle et regardant son assiette sans y toucher, Draco blême et silencieux au milieu de la foule alors qu'un élève de Poufsouffle le traitait de salopard de mangemort. Draco qui s'absentait de plus en plus souvent aux séances de Quidditch que lui et Ron venaient regarder parfois, et ses coéquipiers Serpentards énervés qui se plaignaient de son manque d'implication, comme s'il n'était pas leur ami.

Romilda.

- Je te fais pitié maintenant, c'est ça ? reprit-il. Maintenant que tu m'as sauvé la vie, maintenant que tu as blanchi mon nom -mais pas celui de mon père hein enfoiré?- je te fais de la peine et ne représente plus aucun intérêt ? C'est vrai que les petites putes comme cette Romilda t'occupent beaucoup.

Harry aurait du réagir, hurler comme un diable et le menacer de mort pour avoir parlé ainsi de sa Romilda. Mais entendre le jeune fille se faire insulter par la bouche de Malefoy avait quelque chose de fascinant, au moins pour l'instant, et il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

- Il faut donc que je projette encore d'assassiner le Directeur pour que tu veuilles bien prêter attention à moi ?! s'emporta Malefoy furieux, et qui inexplicablement semblait aussi blessé.

- Tu ne me dis pas.

Il interrompit ses cent pas, surpris d'entendre une phrase ne contenant pas le mot « Romilda » sortir de la bouche de Potter.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit que tu devais me dire quelque chose, mais tu ne me le dis pas.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure sombre crétin !

- Non, tu tournes autour du pot.

Harry ne fit pas attention à la réaction de Malefoy, dont le visage se décomposa, à la place il soupira ostensiblement.

Il avait _vraiment_ mal à la tête, tout son cerveau le picotait douloureusement, chacun de ses membres pesait des tonnes.

- Tu es tellement insupportable Potter, dit-il doucement.

- Je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Change de disque tu veux ?

Si Harry devait passer du temps loin de Romilda, autant qu'il s'y passe des choses intéressantes.

- Romilda me manque, murmura-t-il avec douleur, alors qu'il voyait l'adorable moue boudeuse de la jeune fille danser devant ses yeux.

Il ne savait plus très bien si elle était à l'envers, ou à l'endroit, mais elle le poursuivait.

- Ah ouais ? Du genre comment ? demanda abruptement Malefoy.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds : Malefoy se mordait la lèvre, comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry regarda attentivement cette lèvre mordue et rougie, lorsqu'il lui parla.

- Tu veux vraiment m'entendre parler d'elle ?

- Bah, pourquoi pas ? répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Harry remarqua néanmoins que ses mains tremblaient, de façon presque imperceptible. Mais il allait pouvoir parler de Romilda, et le perspective l'enchantait trop pour en tenir compte. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire d'abord, ces mains qui tremblaient ? Cela ne le concernait pas. Malefoy était vraiment trop bizarre.

- J'imagine que je l'embrasse.

Maleofy ne bougea pas d'un cil, sa tête inclinée vers le sol.

Bien que Harry ne parle pour l'intant que d'un baiser ses paroles lui semblèrent très crues lorsqu'elles résonnèrent dans le couloir désert.

Comme malefoy ne réagissait décidément pas, il prit le parti de continuer.

- Je le fais amoureusement, parce que son visage m'obsède, parce que la moindre pensée d'elle m'obsède. Pas seulement lorsque je la vois, non, le moindre objet insignifiant me rappelle comme elle me manque. Ce couloir est peut-être un endroit où elle est passée il y a quelques minutes, cette personne que je croise lui a peut-être parlé. Tout a un rapport avec elle. Le ciel a la couleur de ses yeux, les pierres noires du château celle de ses cheveux. J'entends un rire de fille quelconque et j'ai l'impression que c'est _elle_ que j'entends. On m'enfermerait dans une chambre faite de murs blancs je deviendrais fou, parce que son visage se retrouverait absolument _partout._

- T'es vraiment tarré Potter, dit Draco avec un rire tremblant. Ou plutôt bien imbibé. Elle t'a pas raté la salope. Mais continue.

- Tu es jaloux, dit Harry lentement.

Malfoy rouvrit les yeux.

- Peut-être bien.

Harry déglutit. Il avait toujours aussi mal de partout, et l'impression que les éléments autour de lui devenaient peu à peu comme dans un rêve. Mais il poursuivit.

- J'espère vraiment que tu perdras la mémoire, dit piteusement Draco avant.

Harry choisit de l'ignorer.

- J'imagine que je l'embrasse, donc. Et c'est un baiser plutôt torride. Je happe ses lèvres entre mes dents, et comme elle est surprise elles s'ouvrent, pour moi et moi seul. Ma langue trouve la sienne et elles dansent ensemble, se caressent. Je l'étreins plus férocement contre mon corps. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de moi et ses mains passent sous mon T-shirt. Je me moque de savoir s'il y a des gens autour de nous et elle aussi s'en fiche. Je la _veux_. Elle sent mon désir pour elle en train de croître et… et elle caresse mon entrejambe à travers le tissu de mon pantalon.

- Elle a du ajouter une potion de Désir dans celle d'amour, se marmonna Malefoy à lui-même. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était douée en potions.

- Alors je me décide à explorer plus en profondeur sa peau. Je la fais se languir et l'effleure d'abord en lui arrachant des frissons, avant de la palper, de lui laisser la marque rouge de mes doigts comme preuve que je l'aime, et qu'elle est mienne. Ma bouche lâche la sienne et elle expire un gémissement quand j'applique le même traitement à son cou pâle, que je sais sensible. Ses forces l'abandonnent, elle se retrouve toute appuyée contre le mur tandis que mes mains errent sur son ventre, et commencent à passer sur l'élastique de sa culotte...

- Ok Potter, j'ai eu ma dose, s'exclama Malefoy. Un peu plus et je vais gerber.

Harry était cramoisi, sans doute autant d'embarras qu'à cause du sang qui avait quitté tout le bas de son corps qu'il ne sentait plus, mais pourtant ses lèvres continuaient de remuer, et il continuait de décrire lentement et avec précision ce qu'il ferait du corps de Romilda. De mettre des mots sur l'obsession qui le martyrisait.

« …mais avant je veux toucher sa poitrine. Ronde. Ferme, et divine… elle est logée dans son soutien-gorge à dentelle. Je lui desserre avec hâte sa cravate... Elle est ma perte Malefoy. J'ai déjà défait deux boutons de son chemisier. Mes gestes sont maladroits. Ma respiration est rauque. Elle ne cesse de gémir et de coller son corps brûlant contre moi, le dos cambré. Chacun de mes attouchements est de plus en plus osé. C'est comme si on était pris par le temps.

- C'est bon Potter ! J'ai dit qu'on arrêtait !

Harry débitait de façon mécanique à présent, sa voix forte toujours aussi enflammée.

« ...Je suis torse nu. Ses mains agiles m'ont débarassé de mon T-shirt. Très vite ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma nuque. Car j'expose enfin en plein jour son décolleté Malefoy, et que j'enfouis mon visage dans la douceur de ses seins...

- Ta gueule Potter.

- J'inspire à plein nez leur douce odeur ! Comme je la soutiens elle peut passer ses mains derrière son dos, et se dépêche de dégrafer le soutien-gorge prison. Enfin sa poitrine généreuse est libre ! Je la contemple brièvement, puis n'y tenant plus me penche pour prendre le mamelon durci dans ma b...

- Le ferme potter ! _La. Ferme !_

Maleoy perdait complètement le contrôle de lui-même. Et il avait beau hurler, taper du pied et ne sachant plus que faire le menacer par des mouvements de bras désespérés comme s'il apprêtait à frapper Harry, celui-ci était impossible à faire taire. Il était à la fois mortifié et de plus en plus furieux par des mots qui il pensait ne sortiraient jamais de la bouche de Potter. Surtout pas _ça._

« ...Je le suce avec application. Romilda gémit mon nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une prière. Mon pouce touche son ventre plat et...

Malefoy avait ses cheveux d'un blond d'ange décoiffés à force de passer ses mains dedans en criant d'impuissance. Harry le vit sans le voir tapoter ses poches de ses mains tremblantes, à la recherche de sa baguette, à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé avant. Draco ne la trouva pas ici. Il vit qu'elle était par terre. Il regarda une dernière fois Potter possédé qui parlait toujours sans discontinuer, et, avant que la jupe de Romilda ne soit complètement relevée, à court de moyen il l'embrassa.

Pour de vrai.

La bouche de petit pote potter se retrouva plaquée contre celle de Draco Malefoy. Cela eut le mérite de lui couper le sifflet à Potter, et avant que Draco n'ait le temps de se dire « mais _qu'est-ce_ que je suis en train de faire ? » et ne se recule, il reçut une réponse. Parce que la main de Potter qui s'était trouvée sur sa hanche se déplaça sur sa cuisse, et ce simple geste fit exploser tellement de choses impensables en Draco que toute restriction tomba et qu'il l'embrassa résolumment. Exactement comme Potter avait raconté qu'il embrassait Romilda, comme s'il souhaitait reprendre de l'avance, reprendre ce qui lui appartenait et se laver le cerveau des images immondes que Potter avait fait naître.

Potter avait mal à la tête, infiniment. Il ne savait plus trop bien ce qu'il touchait. Il savait juste que c'était une partie du corps de Draco, et bizarrement cela lui convenait. C'était ça le principal, qu'il touche Draco. Sa bouche répondit au baiser et il suça la langue du Serpentard alors qu'une partie de lui-même hurlait intérieurement le nom de Romilda. Mais puisqu'il se retrouvait suspendu, et qu'on ne lui donnait pas le choix, cette partie était vaincue. Il n'était plus que sensations, plus qu'un corps répondant aux initiatives de l'autre.

Puis les lèvres de l'autre garçon furent parties.

Harry se dit qu'il devenait vraiment dingue, tout ceci n'était qu'une grande hallucination, il voyait tour à tour Malefoy se faire frapper par Granger, Malefoy insultant sa mère après qu'il ait perdu au match de Quidditch, Malefoy terrorisé et blanc comme un linge à cause de ce que Voldemort lui ordonnait de faire. Ce qu'il voyait maintenant c'était le visage de Malefoy qui s'essuyait la bouche avec sa manche, en toisant Harrry qui avait perdu absolument tout repère dans l'espace. Il se demanda si cela avait été fait exprès, que sa bouche soit exactement au niveau de celle du serpentard. La situation aurait pu d'une certaine manière lui rappeler quand Malefoy lui avait cassé le nez en sixième année. Mais cette fois-ci le Serpentard avait les lèvres rougies, comme si quelqu'un avait exercé une forte pression dessus.

Malefoy était à bout de souffle. Harry l'avait vraiment fait sortir de ses gonds.

Romilda.

Pendant un moment ce fut comme si Harry était transparent. Malefoy se détourna de lui, et jura à plusieurs reprises. Harry le vit du coin de l'oeil se recroqueviller au sol et enfouir son visage dans ses bras.

Prit place le silence, longtemps.

Harry se tortilla faiblement :

- Romilda...

Draco se redressa enfin, Harry cessa tout mouvement et retint son souffle lorsqu'il s'approcha.

- Pourquoi tu as répondu au baiser Potter ? Tu m'aimes bien c'est ça ? Réponds-moi !

- Je... je ne sais pas...

La tête de Harry allait exploser, de nouveau les images de Draco et Romilda se disputaient, se superposaient, se mélangeaient.

Malefoy inspira profondément, et Harry ne pensa plus à rien du tout lorsque la main du Serpentard se posa avec hésitation sur sa joue. Il n'était plus que ça. Un contact. Un contact brûlant.

Draco regardait ailleurs, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il faisait avec sa main. Sa paume était chaude.

- C'est... vraiment dégoutant, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Moi je ne trouve pas, répondit Harry.

Les yeux rougis de Malefoy glissèrent sur lui, et Harry constata qu'il avait pleuré.

La main glissa sur son cou tendu. Harry n'arrivait plus à faire l'effort de seulement redresser la tête, il pendait pitoyablement, ses muscles étaient en feu et il ne sentait pas la moitié de son corps.

Et juste là, en un flash, harry se dit qu'il voulait retrouver les lèvres de Malefoy. C'était indécent, mais il voulait qu'il s'approche à nouveau. Malefoy semblait tiraillé, il caressait avec beaucoup d'attention le cou de Harry. Lors d'une seconde celui-ci songea, alors que le pouce et les autres doigts de la main s'étiraient autour de sa gorge, que Malefoy avait peut-être envie de l'étrangler. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, colossal, Harry leva son bras, et atteignit celui de Draco. Romilda l'avait laissé tranquille. Une culpabilité dévorante persistait mais elle n'était rien à côté de la douce chaleur que réveillait en lui la proximité de l'autre.

- Tu comprends mon problème maintenant Potter ? chuchota-t-il.

- Hmm hmm, fit harry tout en laissant sa main dériver jusque sur le poignet de Malefoy.

- Tu es en position de faiblesse, articula malefoy.

- Oui.

- Tu sais que c'est jouissif comme situation ? Je pourrais en profiter.

Harry tenait toujours le poignet de Draco, et Draco touchait toujours la joue de harry.

- Je t'ai à ma merci, continua Malefoy.

- Ca s'est déjà produit, dit harry paresseusement.

- Oui mais c'était différent, à ce moment là je n'avais pas _compris_.

- Compris quoi ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas.

Harry n'insista pas. Sa main s'était enfouie dans la manche large de Malefoy, et à présent il touchait son avant-bras sur toute sa longueur, lorsqu'il touchait la peau fine il se disait que c'était aussi la marque des Ténèbres qu'il touchait. C'était une perspective un peu effrayante.

- J'aimerais... commença-t-il.

Malefoy accrocha son regard au sien.

- … que tu sois complètement honnête avec moi, autant qu'avec toi-même.

On aurait dit qu'à chaque effleurement que Draco donnait à Harry il se résignait un peu plus, il gardait toujours une moue un peu rebutée sur les lèvres, qui semblait de moins en moins sincère, comme si c'était _lui_ qui se dégoutait en faisant ça à Potter, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Je te déteste, dit Draco doucement.

Harry attendit, et ne pouvant explorer plus profondément l'intérieur de la manche de Draco il en sortit, et sa main revint sur son poignet, l'intéreur du poignet où la peau était si sensible et si douce.

- Et pourtant tu es toujours là, dans ma tête. Tu m'as parlé d'obsession Potter ? Je comprends très bien ce que c'est.

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, le pouce de malefoy vint sur ses lèvres.

- Tu cherches toujours à être meilleur que moi... Tu as dédaigné mon amitié. Tu m'as préféré Weasley le bouseux, murmura-t-il, mais sans que ce soit dit de manière méchante. Tu m'as préféré tellement d'autres personnes, Potter. Et alors que j'aurais pu t'admirer, comme _les autres_, plus j'avais conscience du fait que je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'intéressant pour toi et plus je te détestais. Si _fort_. Je crois que tu ne peux pas réaliser combien. Alors il faut que tu me détestes, toi aussi. Il me semble que c'est mieux que rien...

Malefoy avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide, une lente chute inexorable avec les grands yeux verts de Harry Potter qui le regardaient.

- A une époque, quelque part j'étais soulagé de te voir souffrir… C'est tordu, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

L'index de malefoy s'attardait sur la bouche de Harry, qui tout en regardant Malefoy droit dans les yeux en prit le bout entre ses lèvres, très légèrement, ce qui n'enlevait que peu du caractère obscène de la chose.

Draco humidifia nerveusement ses lèvres.

- Finalement je crois que c'était mieux de ne rien comprendre, toutes ces années. Parce que ces deux derniers mois...

Harry embrassa vraiment le bout de l'index de Malefoy. Celui-ci sentait la chaleur de sa salive.

- Je les ai mal vécus, dit-il simplement.

La main inanimée de Harry se remit à caresser le poignet.

- J'ai tellement honte Harry, souffla-t-il avec une grimace.

Harry avait mal à la tête.

- Il ne faut pas...

Harry crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire s'esquisser. Puis son expression changea.

- Tu n'es pas en train de m'embobiner j'espère ? dit-il d'un ton traînant.

- Non Malefoy, non.

- Bien. Parce que si c'est le cas, crois-moi que tu me le paieras. Si je te dis Romilda ça t'évoque quoi ?

- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

Cette fois-ci Malefoy sourit vraiment.

- Ca me va...

Il tint doucement le visage de Harry avec son autre main, et Harry songea que c'était étrange de voir Draco Malefoy aussi prévenant. Etrange mais pas déplaisant. Toujours de façon aussi incertaine il se pencha vers Harry, et alors que ses lèvres frôlaient presque les siennes...

- Tu es consentant pas vrai ?

- Oui, marmonna Harry.

- Bien. Bien...

Les lèvres douces s'apposèrent contre les siennes, moins abruptement que tout à l'heure, et pour cause. Malefoy se disait qu'il était tout simplement devenu cinglé, de réellement mettre en pratique ce qui avait déjà sommeillé et mûri en lui en plusieurs années. Mais c'était pas grave, il acccepterait sans hésitation de devenir aussi cinglé que Loufoca et Dumbledore réunis, tant qu'il pourrait embrasser Potter. Et tant que Potter lui répondait comme en ce moment. La bonne chose dans tout ça c'est qu'ils étaient deux de cinglés, dans l'histoire.

Harry gémit lorsque Malefoy ouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser et s'accrocha à lui encore une fois il ne sait trop bien comment, tenant un bras ou une épaule ou une hanche. C'était trop bon, c'était fantastique, et c'est à cet instant là que Harry sentit ses forces le quitter et qu'il s'évanouit.

* * *

Tous les sons qu'avaient entendus Harry jusqu'à présent étaient venus de face à lui, pourtant, il eut l'impression qu'ils venaient d'au-dessus lorsque doucement, avec un mal de crâne épouvantable, il reprit ses esprits :

"...lez Potter, normalement c'est toi qui vient au secours des gens. (Harry sentit les secousses s'arrêter) Je... je peux même pas t'amener à l'infirmerie, ces imbéciles vont croire que c'est moi qui ai essayé de te tuer. Tu parles d'une ironie... Il est trop tard maintenant, Potter, fallait crever il y a deux ans. Ou alors trois, ou avant que tu rentres dans ma vie, même. Ca m'aurait évité un bon nombre de problèmes, sachant que _tu_ fais partie des problèmes."

Un silence, puis un soupir de la voix qui chuchotait.

"Laisse tomber. Tu as compris au moins que j'étais pas sérieux ? C'est te voir souffrir que j'aime, pas te voir, dormir… J'espère. Je... Harry… ? S'il-te-plaît ! Réveille-toi ! Tu as gagné, ça ne m'amuse absolument pas. Je flippe même. Comme un dingue. Regarde comme je parle tout seul, je suis _devenu _dingue.

Silence.

"Bon ok. Je t'amène à l'infirmerie."

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Tout d'abord il vit du noir, puis peu à peu les couleurs formes et contours apparurent et il vit le visage de malefoy au-dessus du sien, encore un peu flou. Il n'y eut pas de remarque. Draco resta stoïque. Mais Harry crut percevoir qu'il se décrispait, et pas qu'un peu. Chaque partie de son corps et de son visage accusait le soulagement.

- C'est pas trop tôt Potter, ça fait au moins trente minutes que je te donne des gifles pour que tu cesses de dormir. On a cours je te signale.

Harry, qui entreprit soudain de se relever, faillit faire remarquer que la dernière impression qu'il avait eue était plutôt qu'on le berçait, mais il préféra laisser tomber.

C'est quand il voulut s'appuyer sur le coude pour se redresser qu'il se rendit compte laborieusement que non seulement il était allongé par terre, mais qu'en plus Malefoy le tenait dans ses bras. Celui-ci aussi semblait avoir oublié ça, parce que quand le regard de Harry parcourut leur actuelle position il eut l'air gêné. Les joues de Draco s'empourprèrent.

Harry s'attarda sur ce détail. Le rouge montant aux joues de Draco. Et en un éclair il se souvint.

Il regarda les lèvres de Draco, et celui-ci regarda les siennes avant de remonter à ses yeux.

Et le silence regard dans regard s'étira.

Malefoy ne fit pas le moindre geste, pourtant Harry eut l'impression qu'imperceptiblement l'étreinte autour de lui se fit plus douce, tendre. Il était vraiment soulagé, et fatigué. Fatigué de se battre.

Malefoy allait parler, il tenait apparemment à dire quelque chose d'important :

- Je suis dés...

- J'aime Romilda Vane.

Harry sourit, un sourire à se fendre le visage en deux. Il fit s'écarter Malefoy devenu muet pour pouvoir se relever, et ignorant sa tête lourde comme si trois maisons s'écrasaient dessus se tint debout fièrement, heureux.

- Il faut que j'aille lui dire immédiatement. Malefoy, merci pour tout, dit-il avec émotion.

- Va te faire.

Harry ne fit pas grand cas de sa remarque, et, inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il repartit de là où il était venu, se dirigeant bon train vers la sortie des sous-sols des Serpentards.

Mais Harry avait oublié un détail.

_- Stupéfix !_

Malefoy n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir comme ça.

* * *

_A suivre..._

cette fic ne sera pas longue, c'était vraiment la grosse partie là, donc pas vraiment de Drarry développé comme ils le mériteraient. Je ne peux dire maintenant quand je posterai la suite(courte) mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas tarder !


	2. Chapter 2

un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou la lisent simplement, ça me fait déjà un immense plaisir !

Donc. j''ai failli me lancer dans une description du chapitre qui va suivre et dire le pourquoi du comment MAIS j'ai tout effacé parce que ça se fait pas de dire ce qui s'y passe, ou même de le laisser sous-entendre. Motus et bouche cousue ! bonne lecture...

(bon, j'espère que le début est pas trop affreux…)

* * *

**Chapitre deux:**

Romilda, des fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux bruns, l'une d'entre elles piquée juste au-dessus de son oreille droite, éclata d'un rire frais. Cela fit s'élever un nuage de papillons multicolore qui lui caressèrent le rosé de ses joues avant de disparaitre au loin dans les hauteurs. Romilda leva ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel vers les nuages blancs et gonflés qui y flottaient paresseusement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle rit à gorge déployée une fois encore.

- Harry... chuchotait-elle d'un air rêveur et confident.

Elle se cacha derrière un buisson, ses grands yeux bleu pénétrant soudain posés sur lui. Puis avec un gloussement mélodieux comme un grelot elle sortit de sa cachette, et pieds nus s'éloigna gracieusement de lui.

-Je te veux Harry, pour toujours... susurra-t-elle contre son oreille.

Le garçon frissonna.

- HARRY ! cria une voix masculine.

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se retrouva face au visage de Malefoy, très proche de lui. Il était beau, tellement beau que Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Mais ses yeux accusateurs dirigés sur lui s'écarquillèrent soudain d'horreur. Son visage était maintenant léché par les flammes. Harry sentit leur chaleur sur sa peau. Elles naquirent au bas de son corps et l'encerclèrent avant que Harry n'ait seulement le temps de bouger. Malefoy restait immobile. Alors qu'il se faisait consumer par le feu. Une odeur de chair brûlée tétanisa Harry. Il aurait voulu crier, lui hurler de se débattre, mais il n'arriva pas à parler. Il n'arrivait à produire aucun son, il était horrifié et ne pouvait rien faire.

Les ongles crochus de Romilda s'enfoncèrent lentement dans son épaule, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Son rire était devenu cruel.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Harry !

Ses yeux étaient exorbités, de sa langue pointue elle se lécha les babines rouges.

- TA FAUTE ! cria-t-elle en le poussant de toutes ses forces.

Les brins de l'herbe douce où Romilda avait couru pieds nus s'allongèrent et comme des lianes s'enroulèrent fermement autour de sa cheville. Harry tomba, mais avec une lenteur vertigineuse. Sa chute était interminable. Son cri était maintenant si fort qu'il lui faisait mal aux tympans, l'écho résonnait et il explosa les vitres des fenêtres de Poudlard.

Il heurta un tapis de feuilles mortes. D'immenses arbres le surplombaient et au lieu de la cendre il sentit une agréable odeur de sous-bois. Il roula sur le coté. Malefoy se trouvait soudain sur lui, le poids de son corps sur le sien. Harry posa par réflexe ses mains sur ses épaules et il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. L'atmosphère devint d'un coup beaucoup plus chaude...

- Que... ?

Malefoy traçait une série de baisers dans son cou, et il le fit taire en l'embrassant. D'une façon incroyablement langoureuse. Harry gémit et les fit instinctivement échanger de position, pour se retrouver sur Malefoy qui se laissa faire et même enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux excités.

- Toi aussi tu as toujours voulu ça, hein Potter ? dit Malefoy haletant, entre deux baisers.

Harry, humilié, le supplia de se taire, et ils reprirent là où ils en étaient. Malefoy tentait de faire retirer son pantalon à Harry, qui ne demandait qu'à l'y aider au plus vite.

Mais soudain, sans raison apparente, ses bras retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Harry plaqua encore plusieurs fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais Malefoy ne bougeait plus. Harry s'écarta, et réalisa que ses lèvres, chaudes et humides l'instant d'avant, étaient froides et gercées. Il s'écarta avec un bond d'horreur et vit les yeux de Malefoy grands ouverts et sans expression. Il était mort.

- NOOOON !

Le rire infernal de Romilda emplissait l'air partout autour de lui. Harry se boucha les oreilles.

- TA FAUTE HARRY POTTER !

Les yeux noyés de larmes, Harry vit une plaie béante sur le ventre de Malefoy, la même qu'il lui avait faite lors de leur sixième année, il était maculé de sang. Harry regarda ses mains : elles étaient couvertes de sang elles aussi.

Le rire de Romilda était assourdissant.

_Pourquoi... pourquoi ?_

...

- AH !

Harry venait de se réveiller en sursaut, trempé de sueur.

- Hmm, hein ? Quoi ? Ca va vieux ?

Ron, se retournant dans son lit dans un froissement de draps, avait parlé d'une voix ensommeillée et à moitié étouffée par l'oreiller. Harry avait encore le coeur qui battait à toute vitesse, et une horrible envie de vomir. Mais il réussit à retrouver un calme relatif, pour simplement dire à son ami qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Celui-ci se rendormit sur-le-champ.

Harry s'appliqua pendant un moment à retrouver une respiration normale, puis il se rallongea sur le dos. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda l'heure à sa montre en tendant son bras au-dessus de son visage. 4h20.

_Merde !_

Dans la confusion du sommeil Harry reposa sa montre, enleva ses lunettes puis posa la tête sur son oreiller en fermant résolument les yeux, bien décidé à se rendormir et à ne pas perdre deux précieuses heures de sommeil alors qu'ils étaient en pleine semaine de cours. Mais c'était cause perdue. Il était parfaitement éveillé à présent. Les images de son rêve horrible continuaient d'apparaitre dans sa tête, lui retournant à chaque fois l'estomac. Harry se leva donc, en râlant silencieusement, et chancela dans le noir pour atteindre les escaliers et descendre dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

Le feu était totalement éteint. Il se laissa tomber dans le gros sofa placé devant l'âtre, car il restait l'endroit le plus chaud de la pièce. Il trouva par chance une couverture roulée en boule à côté de lui. Se foutant parfaitement de la personne qui avait du l'oublier là il s'emmitoufla dedans, les jambes ramenées contre son torse et ses pieds nus glacés sur le canapé en cuir abîmé.

Il tenta bien de ne pas réfléchir, mais il se trouva à décortiquer les événements de cette dernière semaine. Encore.

Harry se rappelait de tout. Il avait repris conscience à l'infirmerie, dans un état proche de la panique à cause d'un cauchemar où Romilda l'avait ligoté tout nu au milieu d'un couloir désert et s'était absentée en disant qu'elle allait chercher "sa boîte à jouets coquins". Harry aimerait beaucoup en rire comme le fait allègrement Ron lorsqu'il commet l'erreur de lui raconter, mais la vérité est qu'une terreur irrationnelle le prend à chacune des apparitions de la Serdaigle, dans ses rêves ou dans la vraie vie.

Ils étaient par ailleurs étranges ces temps-ci, ses rêves. Rarement plaisants.

Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas érotiques...

Harry regarda la fumée s'échappant encore des cendres.

L'infirmière l'avait immédiatement rassuré. Elle lui avait dit qu'il avait été retrouvé sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, inconscient, et qu'elle avait rapidement identifié son cas comme celui d'une personne qui s'était pris un Stupéfix bien senti en pleine poire.

Mrs Pomfresh était connue pour rarement se laisser impressioner, et rester avant tout professionnelle. Elle lui avait sur-le-champ prodigué ses meilleurs soins avant de courir alerter la Directrice que l'Elu s'était manifestement fait agresser, au sein même de l'école !

Il faut s'imaginer ensuite quel joyeux charivari cela a été. Harry se souvient de la visite brève et autoritaire de McGonaggal, qui après s'être assurée qu'il allait bien avait refoulé toute inquiétude maternelle et lui avait ordonné de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Non, il ne se souvenait de rien, avait dit Harry. En était-il vraiment sûr ? Oui, car quel intérêt aurait-il à cacher quoique ce soit ? La Directrice soudain beaucoup moins amicale que d'habitude l'avait regardé de ses yeux perçants. Elle ne savait que trop bien la tendance de Harry à jouer les "Héros" dès que quelque chose clochait à Poudlard. Harry avait soutenu son regard ce qui avait semblé durer de longues secondes.

Puis elle avait tourné les talons, lui souhaitant quand même un bon rétablissement. S'était ensuivie une visite de aurores dépêchés pour une enquête que Harry trouvait ridicule. Mais cela ne l'excompta pas d'un interrogatoire dans les règles, afin de mettre la main sur son agresseur. Harry était persuadé que Mc Gonagall avait fait ça pour le punir de ne rien lui avoir dit.

Ou se souvenait-il être allé en dernier ?

Vers la tour des Serdaigles... (il y avait ici comme preuve une bonne vingtaine de témoins qui juraient avoir entendu Harry marmonner cela en marchant).

Pourquoi la Tour des serdaigles ?

Harry devait trouver son amie Luna Lovegood.

Luna était-elle sa petite amie ? Avait-elle par rancune amoureuse une raison de lui en vouloir et de souhaiter qu'il lui arrive du mal ?

Nooon, avait répliqué Harry exaspéré. Le château fut fouillé de fond en comble par pas moins de dix aurores, pour tenter de découvrir un éventuel passage ou le Mangemort aurait pu s'introduire, car après avoir harcelé cette pauvre Luna de questions dont plus de la moitié portait sur la nature exacte de sa relation avec Harry, les aurores en avaient de suite conclu qu'il s'agissait de l'oeuvre d'un mangemort en fuite.

Harry subit aussi tout une batterie de tests pour vérifier qu'aucun poison à retardement ne lui avait été fait avaler, ou qu'on ne lui avait pas lancé d'enchantement. Au sifflement impressioné de Ron quand ses amis venaient le voir et qu'ils découvraient quel désordre était devenu l'infirmerie, s'ajoutait la voix pleine de bon sens de Hermione, qui s'estimait satisfaite des mesures prises par MacGonagall étant donné "le sérieux de la situation".

Harry ferma les yeux de fatigue en la réentendant lui rabâcher pour la centième fois avec inquiétude "ca aurait pu être grave Harry !Que tu le veuilles ou non tu n'es pas un élève comme un autre !".

A aucun moment, malgré qu'il soit majeur, le sauveur du Monde Magique et le premier concerné de l'histoire, Harry n'avait eu son mot à dire. Ce qui était incroyablement frustrant. "Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous, Monsieur Potter, lui avait rappelé la chef des aurores avec autorité. S'il devait vous arriver malheur la sécurité entière de l'école serait menacée". Même Hermione avait à ce stade était forcée de reconnaitre que la situation devenait un peu hors-contrôle. Que Harry se soit pris un Stupéfix sorti de nulle part ne signifiait pas que le retour du seigneur des tenebres était imminent. Celui-ci ne reviendrait pas. Point.

Naturellement, comme la piste du mangemort ne donnait rien, les Serpentards avaient très vite été montrés du doigt. N'étaient-ils pas les plus soupçonnables ? Pour la première fois Harry avait fini par se sentir inquiété par l'enquête, lorsqu'un aurore débutant et un peu trop enthousiaste avait suggéré qu'on leur confisque à tous leur baguette pour les soumettre à des analyses. Ainsi on verrait quels derniers sorts ils avaient utilisé. Ils n'étudiaient pas les sorts de désarmement en ce moment, un Stupéfix ne passerait forcément pas inaperçu.

Harry s'était agité nerveusement sur son lit d'infirmerie, où une aide-soignante était actuellement en train de le passer à un scan méticuleux grâce à sa baguette. Comme elle était costauds elle l'entravait de tout mouvement. Dieu soit loué des protestations s'étaient rapidement élevées de tous les côtés : elles accusaient cette idée de discriminatoire et allant à l'encontre de tous les messages de tolérance et de pardon dont le nouveau Ministère en place se parait. Harry, impuissant, avait prié intérieurement que ces voix soient écoutées, alors que le large faisceau violet du scan se déplacait sur sa tête où il lui chatouilla le visage.

Ca n'était passé qu'à un cheveu, mais finalement l'idée fut abandonnée. Harry ne souffrait apparemment d'aucun mal (il avait fallu pas moins d'une semaine pour les convaincre malgré un Harry de plus en plus récalcitrant qui devait garder sa mâchoire serrée pour ne pas tous leur dire d'aller se faire f…!) et après avoir un court moment envisagé d'inspecter la baguette de la totalité des étudiants de Poudlard il apparut vite évident que l'idée n'était pas réalisable. Ils avaient de toute façon d'autres chats à fouetter que des chamailleries entre collégiens, avait déclaré vertement la chef des aurores Alicia Geldof, après une semaine infructueuse où elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas ici qu'elle récolterait la gloire et le prestige d'avoir coffré le responsable d'une tentative d'assasinat sur la personne de l'élue.

L'équipe était donc repartie aussi vite qu'elle s'était installée. Laissant derrière elle une infirmerie soudain calme mais toute crottée par des traces boueuses de chaussures, dues à la pluie battante qui avait duré toute la semaine. Harry avait décidé de choisir le moment approprié avant de demander à Mrs Pomfresh s'il pouvait enfin retrouver son lit normal.

Il ne devait surtout pas demander à McGonagall. Celle-ci était revenue plusieurs fois, demandant encore à Harry s'il ne se souvenait de rien. Mais Harry était têtu, il avait tenu bon. Et hors de question de lui offrir satisfaction en la suppliant de le laisser sortir d'ici.

Il lui manquait cruellement son lit, après avoir passé plusieurs jours dans celui trop étroit de l'infirmerie. A son grand étonnement, Pomfresh, en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ses placard "pillés" par les médecins et aides-soignantes s'étant succédés, se tourna vers lui en s'exclamant d'un air soulagé que Grand Dieu! oui, il le pouvait.

Harry avait donc enfin pu retrouver son dortoir, et Seamus Finnigan avait décidé qu'il fallait fêter ça en piochant dans sa réserve personnelle de bièraubeurre, qu'il planquait sous une latte du planchet sous son lit. Harry avait passé une bonne soirée, il avait retrouvé ses amis...

Mais il lui restait un problème.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il évitait avec le plus grand soin Malefoy.

Il évitait sa présence dans une même pièce. Evitait son regard, son contact même. Harry n'aurait pas cru devoir aussi y être obligé, faire attention à ne carrément pas le toucher, mais lors de l'entrée dans la salle d'histoire de la Magie, ce cours où tout le monde se bousculait au moment d'entrer pour ne pas se retrouver au premier rang, il avait lors d'une seconde, une malheureuse seconde où son coeur avait battu jusque dans ses oreilles, malencontreusement touché le bras du Serpentard, tout d'un coup si proche de lui.

Harry voulait qu'il sorte de sa vie.

Il avait alors failli enfreindre par réflexe le deuxième impératif, celui de ne pas croiser son regard, qui avait cherché à trouver le sien.

Il gardait trop le souvenir de la façon dont ses yeux gris l'avaient regardé, ce moment où il avait été tête en bas.

Une percée dans le troupeau d'élèves se poussant pour rentrer lui permit de le dépasser à temps. Il s'était senti honteux toute l'heure qui avait suivi, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Malefoy n'avait peut-être aucune dette envers lui, mais lui non plus n'en avait pas, se disait Harry. S'il choisissait d'éviter Malefoy c'était son choix, et l'autre n'avait qu'à le respecter.

Et puis de toute façon, il était bien trop perdu pour lui _dire _quoique ce soit. Rien que de le voir en chair et en os devant lui était très… perturbant.

Ses yeux commençaient de nouveau à picoter.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds, puis parcourut la distance le séparant de son lit en chassant toute réflexion qui concernait Malefoy. Il s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

* * *

Nda:

si si je vous jure que ce sera pas trop long ! quatre chapitres en tout, merci d'avoir lu! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos joies vos espoirs vos doutes et mécontentements… zoubi !


	3. Chapter 3

Nda :

Leçon du jour : on n'ignore pas impunément Draco Malefoy, ou alors on le regrette. bonne lecture i

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Ignorant toute autre chose autour de lui il donna un coup de pied inutile mais libérateur dans son bureau, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit en fulminant. Rapidement, il se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre comme un lion en cage.

Il était furieux. Une colère démesurée et impossible à contrôler.

Il prit conscience du coin de l'oeil que la flamme du chandelier s'était mise à vaciller dangereusement, et que Coquecigrue, qui venait parfois rendre visite à Ron, hululait d'un air alarmé depuis le haut de la commode.

Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit. Cachant son visage avec ses mains, Harry s'efforça de se calmer pour ne pas que sa magie dégénère.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Ayant soudain une idée il se releva brusquement et alla à son bureau. Il attrapa la première plume qui lui tomba sous la main. Il prit du papier en froissant au passage la pauvre pile et trempa la pointe dans le pot d'encre. Harry se concentra, fit vraiment tout son possible pour se calmer en oubliant qu'il en avait toujours été incapable dans ces moments-là.

Dans sa tête, le sang bouillonnait. Il n'arrivait pas à seulement former une phrase cohérente.

Ecrire... lui écrire... oui mais quoi ?

Harry poussa un gémissement d'impuissance et son front heurta le plat du bureau. Il resta dans cette position.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Qu'il le fasse _réagir._ Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait tout rêvé et qu'il était devenu cinglé au point de se raconter ses propres histoires auxquelles il finissait par croire dur comme fer.

Pourquoi Malefoy l'ignorait-il ? Rien, absolument rien dans son comportement ne laissait sous-entendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel entre eux, et cela rendait tout simplement Harry dingue.

Ses rêves érotiques avec Malefoy, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Ils survenaient presque chaque nuit à présent et Harry était même déçu, alors que ça devrait être le contraire, lorsqu'il se réveillait le lendemain et qu'il n'en avait eu aucun…

Dans ses rêves au moins, Malefoy ne l'ignorait pas.

Harry se sentait profondément mal, ses propres questions revenaient trop fréquemment dans sa tête et il se sentait_ obligé_ de les approfondir pour tenter d'y répondre. En effet, même si Harry n'avait pas le même acharnement qu'Hermione, il aimait comprendre un minimum.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à ça, au sexe. Avec _lui_. A tel point que ça en frôlait l'obsession.

Il se doutait qu'il avait toujours été légèrement obsédé par l'ennemi que représentait Malefoy au cours de sa scolarité, bien qu'il l'ait nié de nombreuses fois. Avec du recul, Harry était presque enclin à comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes l'avaient perçu pour ce que ce n'était pas, en sixième année. Ca pouvait, lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, qui était que Malefoy s'était _vraiment_ averé coupable de tentative de meurtre. Harry n'avait pas été parano.

Oui, Harry avait méprisé et détesté Malefoy, à raison, car trop d'idéaux les séparaient et parce que l'autre prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer. Il était mauvais avec trop de personnes, Harry en avait conscience. Il était _légitime _qu'il le déteste. Et pourtant maintenant… Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Harry secoua la tête et reprit sa plume. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il fallait qu'il le dise.

Cela faisait deux semaines que cette situation durait. Harry fit mentalement le compte dans sa tête, et réalisa que ca faisait exactement vingt jours qu'il avait été retrouvé inconscient sur le seuil de l'infirmerie. Vingt jours que Malefoy et lui s'étaient... embrassés. Harry se trouva agacé contre lui-même lorsqu'il se sentit irrésistiblement rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Finalement Harry lâcha sa plume, résigné. Après un moment à fixer le vide il se leva, et tout en réfléchissant il marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre, pour appuyer son front contre le carreau.

C'était long, vingt jours. Harry ne comprenait pas cet état de _manque _dans lequel il était. Lors d'un instant de déprime, Harry se demanda si Draco avait déjà pu tout oublier, s'il ne considérait plus ça comme important et avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre...

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit.

- Harry ? Tu viens manger ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pas faim, marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ron resta sidéré quelques secondes avant de retrouver la parole :

- T'es sur ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je te dis que j'ai pas faim, Ron.

- Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé il y a un peu plus de deux semaines... ?

Harry tourna enfin la tête vers lui, n'en revenant pas :

_- Quoi _?

- Oh allez Harry la fais pas à moi, on sent bien avec Hermione qui s'est passé quelque chose que tu veux pas nous raconter.

- Oh, et vous en parlez souvent dans mon dos de ça ? répliqua Harry énervé.

- Non, évidemment que non, mais...

Il eut l'air d'hésiter.

- Eh bien vas-y, je t'en prie, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, dit Harry qui ressentait une colère froide contre lui.

- T'es d'une humeur de chien ces derniers temps, finit-il par lâcher.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est tout juste si t'as lâché un mot aujourd'hui.

- Ron ? T'as trouvé Harry ?

Hermione fit irruption dans la chambre, et s'arrêta à côté de Ron.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant.

Harry se dit qu'ils avaient trop souvent été face à cette situation.

- Non, dit-il avant que Ron ne puisse parler. Tout va pour le mieux... dans le meilleur des mondes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, si tu...

- Je vais descendre manger, la coupa Harry. Mais il faut que je règle un dernier truc avant.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air étonné.

- Seul, répéta-t-il.

Ron eut l'air offensé. Il voulut parler mais Hermione lui attrapa simplement le bras et le tira hors de la pièce. La porte claqua fortement derrière eux.

Harry resta un moment immobile, à essayer d'étouffer la mauvaise conscience qui l'envahit soudain. Comprenant qu'elle ne partirait pas avant un moment il laissa tomber et revint s'asseoir à son bureau. Pour au moins revenir au véritable sujet de sa colère.

Il prit, posément, une feuille de parchemin. Et encore une fois trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Puis il écrivit, sans réfléchir mais toujours avec lenteur, la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit :

« Faut qu'on parle. H. »

Il déchira le haut de la feuille, et roula le petit bout de papier.

Etait-ce le fait d'envoyer un mot secret à Malefoy qui le faisait se sentir si ridicule, ou le fait d'être aussi abominablement stressé de sa réaction ? Il resta un moment et immobile, avant de se ressaisir et de décider que quoiqu'il se soit passé entre eux, il était de toute façon légitime et parfaitement compréhensible qu'il demande à voir Malefoy en privé. Après tout, il lui avait lancé un Stupéfix ; cela réclamait un minimum d'explications.

Il s'activa donc soudain, prit sa cape chaude pour se rendre à la volière et sortit de la chambre dont il claqua sans ménagement la porte à son tour.

* * *

Lorsque Harry revint dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas, il était trempé jusqu'à l'os. La pluie tombait drue dehors, et il se rendit rapidement compte que le ciel factice n'arborait aucune étoile, car elles étaient toutes masquées par les nuages de ce temps pourri. Il tenta d'un peu sécher ses cheveux à l'aide de sa cape (toute aussi mouillée) puis soupirant passa la pas de la porte. Il ignora, grâce à la force de l'habitude, les quelques têtes qui avait dû automatiquement se tourner vers sa personne et chercha Ron et Hermione du regard. Les apercevant il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre lorsqu'on lui barra soudain le passage.

Le premier élément frappant était ce parfum de bonbon acidulé, particulièrement écoeurant. Puis Harry baissa le regard, qui tomba sur des cheveux blonds décolorés, une taille de soutien-gorge telle qu'on avait du mal à en détacher les yeux, et des yeux alourdis de mascara noirs.

La gamine avait 13ans.

- Salut Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, sure d'elle.

_- Salut Harryy !_

- Je... oui, salut.

Les copines de celle qui avait parlé la première pouffèrent entre elles.

- Je me présente, même si tu as du déjà entendre parler de moi, mon nom est Jessica !

Harry pensa si fort le « je m'en fous royalement » qu'il faillit le dire à voix haute.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Alors, dit Jessica soudain excitée. Tu peux venir demain soir ?

Harry prit un air perplexe :

- Demain soir... ?

- A ma fête bien sûr ! Harry, il faut absooolument que tu viennes, ca va être le feu ! Kevin a réussi à ramener du Whisky Pur feu de chez Rosemerta, on va se bourrer la gueule, ça va être é-norme !

Harry était rendu très mal à l'aise par la façon dont elle le dévorait du regard, comme s'il était le prochain chewing-gum qu'elle allait engouffrer dans sa bouche pour mâchouiller avec excitation comme elle le faisait présentement avec l'un d'entre eux.

- Tu es en quelle classe déjà ? demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- Poufsouffle, troisième année, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur la hanche. T'inquiète Harrynouchet si des deuxième année tentent de s'incruster on saura les dégager.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Ne m'appelle... plus jamais comme ça.

- Si tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ses copines derrière elle ne perdaient pas une miette de l'échange.

Jessica se rapprocha soudain de Harry, qui se sentit cerné par son odeur sucrée.

- Que les choses soient claires Harry, si tu viens...

Sa bouche tartinée de gloss se rapprocha de son oreille.

- … je te fais une pipe, susurra-t-elle.

Puis, s'écartant avec un grand sourire :

- A plus Harry, et bon appétit !

Elle repartit retrouver le banc de sa maison, accompagnée de sa horde de copines.

Harry secoua la tête en choisissant d'y effacer toute trace de cette conversation et rejoignit enfin Ron et Hermione.

Celle-ci se jeta immédiatement sur lui.

- Harry, est-ce que ces sottes gamines prébubères ont laissé entendre la présence d'alcool ou toute autre substance illicite lors d'une soirée complètement interdite à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Euh, non, pas que je sache, fit Harry évasif.

Hermione jura et se mura dans un silence contrarié.

- Elle sort d'où cette fille d'ailleurs ? leur demanda-t-il en mettant une cuisse de poulet dans son assiette.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Harry n'avait cessé de se sentir coupable tout le chemin jusqu'à la volière.

- Son nom est Jessica Anderson. Cette fille est le diable en personne.

- Elle a pas l'air si méchante que ça... dit Ron d'un ton hésitant.

A la protestation de douleur qui s'ensuivit Hermione avait du lui filer un coup de pied sous la table.

- Aïeu, tu pourrais me faire part de ton mécontentement verbalement aussi tu sais, râla Ron.

- Elle a 13 ans Ron, à peine 13 ans. J'ose à peine imaginer l'enfance détraquée qu'elle a du avoir.

- Dans ce cas-là on devrait plutôt la plaindre que la détester.

- Voldemort aussi a eu une enfance difficile. Elle a été impliquée dans d'innombrables d'histoires de harcèlement contre les plus faibles. Ils s'amusent à se lancer toutes sortes de défis lors de ces soirées où l'alcool coule à flot, et certains d'entre eux se finissent affreusement mal...

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant de tout ça ? lui lança Harry.

Hermione eut un sourire de côté.

- J'ai simplement des sources.

Ron regardait pensivement la table des Poufsoufles.

- Je ne sais même pas si le fait qu'elle semble à son âge avoir plus d'expérience sexuelle que moi devrait plus me dégouter pour moi ou pour elle, dit-il avec franchise.

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Hermione restait silencieuse, manifestement mal à l'aise. Si Ron n'avait été là Harry en aurait bien profité pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'il était sans l'ombre d'une hésitation bien plus en retard qu'eux deux, mais étant donné ce qui s'était passé avec Ginny et le malaise qui existait encore entre elle et lui, il ne préférait pas. Moins Ron en saurait et mieux ce serait, il était encore trop sensible sur le sujet.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient lancés dans une conversation à laquelle Harry ne participa pas.

Il finit enfin par céder à la tentation brûlante de jeter un regard à la table des Serpentards.

Un poids tomba dans le ventre de Harry quand il vit que Malefoy ne l'ignorait plus. Non. Il le fixait en toute impudence. Comme s'il était devenu aveugle à tout ce qu'il se passait d'autre autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que Harry qui comptait. Celui-ci se força à soutenir son regard.

La colère qu'il avait ressentie tout à l'heure l'aida à ignorer rouge qu'il sentit lui monter aux joues. Il ne s'était jamais laissé intimider par Malefoy jusqu'à présent, et il n'était pas question qu'il commence.

- Tu ne nous fais plus la gueule alors, si j'ai bien compris ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

Merde. Harry fut obligé de regarder son ami, assis face à lui.

- Non... je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir mal parlé tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il en les regardant tous les deux. Je suis fatigué je pense.

- C'est ce temps pourri qui nous met tous sur les nerfs, accepta Ron en haussant les épaules.

Harry ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou s'il faisait semblant, mais dans tous les cas il lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Mais souviens-toi Harry, que s'il y a quoique ce soit que tu veux nous confier, nous sommes là, dit Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

A la façon dont elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux, Harry comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il pourrait toujours la retrouver plus tard, s'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose sans le partager avec Ron. Pendant une demi-seconde, Harry envisagea cette possibilité, avant de la repousser sur-le-champs. Ce serait comme si le monde devenait plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà, s'il le racontait à un ami proche. Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer leur réaction. Il fallait d'abord qu'il démêle cette histoire au clair lui-même.

- D'accord, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur son assiette, parce que la regarder en face devenait soudain extrêmement difficile.

Hermione acquiesça en silence puis très rapidement revint sur les atrocités commises par Jessica Anderson et sa bande de copines.

Harry releva très prudemment son regard sur le Serpentard, et reçut un coup au cœur lorsqu'il vit qu'il était toujours en train de le regarder. Harry articula silencieusement « quoi ? ». L'autre répondit par un haussement de sourcil, et ses yeux regardèrent dans une autre direction. Harry mit un temps à comprendre qu'il regardait Jessica Anderson. Lorsque Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant où il voulait en venir Drago haussa un autre sourcil interrogateur.

_oh._

Harry avait compris. Harry considéra ses options. Il fit rapidement son choix. Tout en sachant que c'était mesquin et très... _serpentard, _il fit un très léger haussement d'épaule, qui pouvait être interprété comme un tic par les personnes l'entourant mais qui pour le garçon en train de le guetter ne pouvait que vouloir dire : « oui, tu as vu juste... et alors ? ».

La réaction n'attendit pas. Harry avait fait exprès de revenir à ses patates sautées en train de refroidir et d'éviter toute nouvelle tentative de communication silencieuse. C'est alors que retentit dans la grande Salle le bruit de verre brisé. Comme tous les autres élèves Harry se tourna vers la source du bruit. Les éclats de verre avaient été projetés jusque sous son pied. Malefoy se tenait debout, fulminant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry le voyait en colère contre lui, mais cela avait rarement été aussi... intense. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde cependant. Très vite après Malefoy ferma son visage à toute expression. Il se contenta de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un Reparo sur le verre qu'il avait lancé à terre de toutes ses forces. Les gens s'étaient déjà remis à parler lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'un pas raide. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de Malefoy.

_qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?_

Harry dut combattre le besoin urgent de se lever pour lui courir après et réparer le malentendu... Ok, la blague qu'il venait de faire.

- Quelle mouche le pique à celui-là ?

- Il a un comportement étrange depuis le début de l'année.

_C'est bon_, se dit Harry, il allait arriver dans sa chambre et voir que Hedwige lui avait apporté un message, _son_ message.

Et alors, ils pourraient discuter.

Harry se rassura complètement en se disant qu'au moins il venait de lui donner une raison suffisante de ne pas refuser d'entrevue. Il était presque sûr que Malefoy l'aurait ignoré sinon.

- Pourquoi tu souris Harry ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Oh, pour rien, répondit-il, le cœur soudain allégé, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis vingt jours.

* * *

Nda :

un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent encore ! :)

Pour l'inspiration du personnage de Jessica, elle vient de Skins saison 6, quelques uns reconnaîtront peut-être. Une petite minute de silence siouplé pour cette jeunesse en perdition.

Le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit, je pense que ce sera le plus intéressant avec le premier so don't worry! la parlotte est terminée ! (ouais bon je me suis emportée quoi…) bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

… Attention! quoi ? là ! droit devant ! de la mièvrerie ! elle est ENORME ! noooon *la mièvrerie dégoulinante percute le navire et tout le monde se jette en hurlant dans l'eau devenue grenadine avant de mourir par overdose de sucre*

* * *

**Last chapter :**

Il était deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes du matin quand Harry cessa de faire semblant de dormir. Il se redressa, dans son dortoir plongé dans la pénombre et dont le seul bruit était le concert des respirations de Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ron, tellement discrètes qu'elles en devenaient inaudibles. C'était hélas un soir où Ron ne ronflait pas. Le froissement des draps vint rompre cette harmonie de silence.

Harry mit ses pieds dans ses chaussons, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas reculer, car alors il serait à nouveau plongé dans ce même état de frustration que ces précédentes semaines. Sa colère n'avait cessé d'escalader et il sentait bien qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour.  
Il devait exiger des réponses. Contraindre Malefoy à le voir. C'était étrange de voir comme c'était en l'ignorant que Malefoy avait atteint son but : attirer son attention. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise, sans avoir heureusement à remuer trop d'affaires. Après quoi il la déploya sur lui, et marcha jusqu'à la salle commune, où enfin il se glissa par le trou du portrait.

Il avait les entrailles dévorées par le trac. Son cœur, il battait la chamade. Harry supposait que ce qui l'effrayait le plus était cet inconnu dans lequel il allait plonger. De réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ne faisait qu'amplifier son angoisse, aussi préféra-t-il ne pas y penser.

Avancer, c'est tout. Jusqu'à la statue du Faune qui jouait de la lyre.

Il savait que sa présence ne pouvait passer totalement inaperçue, à cause du bruit de ses pas feutrés. Malefoy allait donc l'entendre arriver.  
S'il avait choisi de venir.

C'est lui qui t'a donné rendez-vous, évidemment qu'il va venir, se dit Harry.

Il avait gardé le papier dans la poche de son bas de pyjama. C'était une preuve. Malefoy avait intérêt de venir. Ou Harry ne serait pas prêt de lui pardonner ce coup bas de sitôt.

La statue était enfin en vue. Mais personne autour.

_C'est parce que je suis en avance_

Il avait entretemps retrouvé sa détermination. Il se trouvait même excité par ce qui allait se produire bientôt. Tout ça n'était qu'un affrontement de plus après tout, Harry en avait plus que l'habitude.

Il dépassait une alcôve qui précédait de peu la silhouette immobile du Faune lorsqu'on lui attrapa soudain le bras et le tira à l'intérieur. Cet endroit avait auparavant été aménagé pour y exposer des statues imposantes, mais il avait été abandonné puis camouflé par un rideau poussiéreux qui sentait l'ancien.

Harry savait trop qui c'était, mais il n'en fut pas moins surpris. Abrité dans le renfoncement du mur, il resta complètement immobile et laissa Malefoy se débattre rapidement avec les pans de la cape d'invisibilité, qui le cachaient encore à sa vue. Puis la cape tomba à terre en électrifiant les cheveux de Harry au passage. Malefoy le fit se retourner et brusquement Harry se retrouva face à son visage, qu'il arrivait à peine à distinguer dans l'obscurité. Il rencontra ses pupilles dilatées par le noir. Les yeux de Malefoy glissèrent rapidement sur ses lèvres, pendant une seconde où son coeur battit à mille à l'heure Harry crut qu'il allait empoigner son tee-shirt pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser sauvagement. Ou alors c'était Harry qui voulait lui faire ça, sentir sous ses doigts le haut de pyjama en soie de Draco afin de le rapprocher.

Mais à la place Draco fit un grand pas en arrière. Il avait l'air incroyablement stressé.

- Ne dis rien! chuchota-t-il lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche. Ne dis rien...

Harry demeura donc silencieux.

- Je... Je vais te poser certaines questions, et j'aimerais que tu y répondes simplement en hochant la tête.

Il regarda Harry avec espoir. Celui-ci réfléchit un moment avant de lentement hocher la tête, comme demandé.

Pour tout dire, ça l'arrangeait presque.

- Bien, soupira Malefoy.

Et Harry remarqua à nouveau comme ses mains tremblaient, et cela lui rappela une autre situation où lui et Malefoy s'étaient trouvés en tête-à-tête et où ses mains avaient tremblé.

Le Serpentard se laissa glisser dos contre le mur jusqu'au sol, et Harry fit de même, adoptant une position en tailleurs tandis que Malefoy ramenait ses genoux contre lui et les entourait de ses bras.

- Tu te souviens donc de ce qui s'est passé j'imagine ?

Harry voyait évidemment très bien de quoi il voulait parler, et il acquiesça.

- Dans les moindre détails ?

Harry répondit de nouveau par l'affirmative.

- Donc tout ce que je t'ai dit aussi ?

Même hochement de tête.

- D'accord... dit Draco Malefoy.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant désirer à Harry d'être celui qui aurait le privilège de faire cela, puis soupira.

- Et malgré ça... tu veux me voir ? murmura-t-il.

Le coeur de Harry fit un saut étrange lorsqu'il vit avec quels yeux fiers Malefoy le regardait.

Harry hocha la tête. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas là. Il ne serait pas devenu à moitié fou parce que Malefoy avait choisi de ne plus le regarder.

- Tu n'es pas plus flippé de savoir que je suis fou amoureux de toi ?

Il respira fort. Harry devina que cela n'avait pas du être facile de le dire, peu importe combien il cherchait à le cacher.

Cette fois-ci le coeur de Harry fit une telle pirouette que cela envoya des vagues de plaisir dans son corps. Et tout cela sans même le toucher.

Cela lui donna une idée.

Les joues en feu, il choisit de regarder le sol et rien que le sol, lorsque sur une impulsion sa main partit à la recherche de celle du Serpentard, toujours agitée de légers tremblements. Compte tenu de l'espace restreint de leur cachette, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rester très près de lui.

Elle était étonnament douce, encore plus que dans son souvenir. Sans doute comme les mains d'un aristocrate... Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il se laissait faire, ne se mettait pas à lui rire au nez, en l'accusant d'être mièvre par exemple.

Draco prit une grande bouffée d'air en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi au moins que ce n'est pas de la pitié.

Harry fut presque tenté de rire que Malefoy le pense capable d'un tel élan de générosité pure envers lui. Certes, il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais s'il s'imaginait que Harry serait prêt à venir lui tenir la main rien que pour l'écouter pleurnicher sur des sentiments non réciproques, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.  
Comme il était toujours "contraint" au silence, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et lâcha du regard les dalles du sol. A la place il le regarda lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment on était censés s'y prendre, pour faire comprendre sans aucune parole à une personne combien on la désirait. Mais à la façon dont Draco serra sa main plus fort (et tant pis si leurs peaux devenaient moites) il se dit qu'il avait compris le message.

- Et... Cette fille, Jessica ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

Malefoy eut un petit rire.

- J'aurais du savoir que c'était faux, mais j'ai paniqué.

Harry se demanda à quoi devaient ressembler les disputes de ménage avec Malefoy pour compagnon, si sa définition de paniquer était d'exploser un verre par terre au milieu de plusieurs centaines d'élèves.

Comme il se taisait, Harry pensa que Malefoy avait fini. Se contentant de tracer paresseusement avec son pouce les lignes de la paume de sa main. C'était très agréable et Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait ne vivre rien que pour ça.

Comme s'il avait anticipé que Harry allait se mettre à le questionner il parla spontanément, ses yeux regardant droit devant lui.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de t'embrasser ce jour-là. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'avais espéré exactement. Au début j'avais voulu t'empêcher d'aller voir l'autre garce et rien d'autre, mais au final... j'ai craqué. L'occasion était trop belle. Je t'avais enfin à ma merci, et il y avait quatre-vingt dix pour cent de chance que tu ne te souviennes de rien...

Il tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

- J'avais oublié que c'était face à toi que j'étais.

- Je n'ai pas autant de chance que tu le crois, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

- Si tu le dis, _Harry._

Harry frissonna.

- Tu aimes que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? lui demanda le serpentard sans détour.

- Oui.

L'exploration du corps délicat de Malefoy se limitait toujours à sa main et son poignet, mais au moins Harry était lui-même maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir envie de savoir d'autre... Je n'ai pas abusé de toi, je te rassure. Bien que j'avoue que l'idée me plait. Presque autant que l'idée de toi abusant de moi. Après t'avoir stupéfixé tu es de nouveau tombé inconscient et je t'ai fait léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Personne ne m'a vu faire. Là, j'ai eu de la chance. Après quoi je t'ai déposé au sol. Ah oui, désolé au fait, si t'as eu un bleu, c'était surement moi. J'ai toqué à la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'a ouverte, l'infirmière était trop affolée de te trouver sans-vie pour remarquer que quelqu'un était en train de l'observer en cachette.

Pour être honnête, Harry n'avait presque rien entendu après que Draco ait laissé entendre qu'il avait déjà considéré l'idée d'abuser de lui. Une certaine partie de son anatomie réagissait particulièrement.

- Alors ce n'était pas la première fois que tu y songeais ? A m'embrasser je veux dire ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Non ! Je croyais avoir été clair Potter, ça faisait deux moins que je mourais à petit feu, parce que j'avais l'impression qu'une fois le procès bouclé tu avais oublié mon existence. Et... je n'ai plus envie de me battre comme avant. Après tout ce qui s'est passé. Qu'une autre de ces filles s'approche de toi et je ne répondrai plus de rien, mais je ne veux plus être comme avant. C'est comme si l'envie m'était passée, Pansy est restée tellement gamine...

Il y eut un temps de pause.

- Et je te déteste.

- Je n'avais pas oublié ton existence, répliqua Harry d'un ton ferme. Je t'ai beaucoup observé ces derniers mois.

- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte...

- Je... Je m'inquiétais, dit Harry, en essayant de peser ses mots. Et pas seulement parce que quelque part je me sentais responsable, je voulais que tu sois toi, comme avant.

Draco baissa les yeux sur leurs mains.

- Ca ne te plait pas alors ?

- Si ! répondit immédiatement Harry. Bien sûr que si.

Il était inquiet que Draco puisse penser le contraire. Il pressa sa main.

- J'ai mes autres démons aussi, tu n'es pas le seul. Revenir ici n'est pas ce que j'appellerais facile.

Harry comprenait trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Leurs mains avaient cessé de se caresser, mais elles se tenaient toujours.

- La guerre... commença-t-il.

- Ne parlons pas de la guerre maintenant. Tout ça est déjà suffisamment bizarre.

Harry se tut.

- J'ai tout de suite su que tu n'avais pas oublié, continua de parler Malefoy, et Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi bavard. Je voulais m'en assurer ce soir, c'est vrai, mais ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la face. Tu tournais la tête dès que j'entrais en classe, et sursautais dès que je menaçais de t'effleurer. J'aurais pu rester une heure à te fixer, tu aurais toujours obstinément refusé de croiser mon regard. Je me suis dit : Très bien, il se rappelle et maintenant il est dégouté par toi. Apprends à vivre avec ça Draco. En fin de compte ça facilitait beaucoup de choses. J'ai donc exaucé tes désirs et je t'ai ignoré en retour. Je dois dire que je fais ça plutôt bien contrairement à toi...

- Ne fais plus jamais ça, gronda Harry.

Draco fut surpris de sa réaction, il eut un sourire ironique.

- Au moins maintenant, je sais quoi faire pour que tu sortes de tes gonds...

Harry secoua la tête.

- Comment tu as pu penser que j'étais dégouté par toi ?

- Je _sais_ que je suis attirant. Ne pense pas le contraire. Mais... Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de compliqué.

Cela fit sourire Harry, sachant qu'il considérait qu'il n'existait pas de personne plus simple que lui.

- Mais c'est étrange, de me dire que je ressens ça pour toi alors que tu es un homme. Que je te veux _de cette façon_.

- Moi aussi je te veux de cette façon, s'entendit répondre Harry.

- Eh bien c'est mal.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

Draco soupira et ses yeux regardèrent le haut de l'alcôve.

- De toute façon à quoi bon, je suis déjà perdu.

- Que veux-tu. J'ai entendu dire que moi aussi, j'étais plutôt attirant.

Cela arracha un rire à Malefoy, et Harry se félicita.

- Tu n'as pas idée de combien. Je pense que c'est ça, qui te rend irrésistible, dit-il honnêtement.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour gagner ces compliments. Mais d'entendre Malefoy les lui dire, ce n'était comparable à rien d'autre.

- Je vais mieux depuis ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir, dit Draco lentement et à voix plus basse. Notamment sur ton comportement étrange lorsque tu étais sous l'emprise de la potion.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il n'est pas habituel, que la personne enchantée obéisse à un autre comme tu l'as fait. Si tu avais rencontré n'importe qui d'autre que moi, tu l'aurais envoyé paitre, tu serais même surement devenu violent. Ces potions rendent fou, surtout lorsqu'elles sont très puissantes comme celle que tu as bu.

- Il me semble que je t'ai envoyé paitre à un moment, se défendit Harry.

- Oui mais, ta réaction était disproportionnée. Comme si tu étais sur la defensive parce que je te faisais voir une réalité tu n'aimais pas. Toi-même tu es forcé de reconnaitre que tes pensées étaient particulierement confuses, tandis que lorsqu'on boit un filtre d'amour on pense pourtant de façon claire et synthétique, normalement. Notre seul objectif est de concrétiser ce soit-disant amour que la boisson nous fait ressentir.

Harry croyait voir où Draco essayait d'en venir et cela le mit infiniment mal à l'aise. Il était convaincu qu'il souhaitait à peu près tout sauf parler de ça maintenant avec lui. Harry se rendit compte de l'injustice. Draco avait pu se dévoiler de sa propre volonté, alors que Harry avait été clair comme un livre ouvert avant même de pouvoir décider s'il était prêt.

L'erreur à ne pas commettre aurait été de demander quelle était cette realité que Harry aliéné par la potion n'aimait pas. Quelque part au fond de lui, Harry avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il se referma et construisit ses propres remparts.

- Et puis, de tous les endroits où tu aurais pu te perdre tu as comme par hasard choisi chez les Serpentards...

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

Au regard que lui lança Draco, un sourcil légèrement haussé, il vit qu'il avait compris ce qu'il essayait de faire. Pendant un moment il craignit que le Serpentard le lui fasse remarquer.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il détourna le regard et Harry retint un soupir de soulagement.

- Parce que je ne _veux pas_ ressentir ça. C'est profondément malsain. En dehors du fait que tu n'es pas une _fille,_ j'ai été mangemort Harry. J'ai commis des atrocités. Même toi tu ne peux effacer ce passé là, personne n'en est capable.

Harry serra fort la main de Draco qui s'était remise à trembler. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas.

Harry songea que s'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire, il pouvait au moins le lui montrer. N'avait-il pas toujours été une personne d'action ?

Alors que Draco soufflait "quel con" et s'essuyait les yeux avec la main qui n'était pas tenue par Harry, celui-ci écouta ce que lui disait son instinct, en quelque sorte. Il transféra son poids sur ses genoux. Il fit doucement déplier ses jambes au Serpentard, qui ne disait plus rien et le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

Il se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes, le coeur battant la chamade.

Harry était soudain très conscient du bruit de leurs respirations. Mais aussi d'à quel point ils étaient proches. Il prit le bras de Malefoy, et fut ébahi de voir comme le corps de l'autre garçon était différent au sien. Beaucoup plus fin, délicat. Il remonta la manche et Draco ferma les yeux en les crispant pour ne pas voir l'immense marque noire qui s'étalait sur sa peau pâle.

Harry toucha sa peau d'une caresse aérienne, et il vit la chair de poule hérisser le peu de poils qu'avait Draco sur les bras.

Il évita de toucher la tête de mort, ne fit que passer autour. Puis il pencha la tête et embrassa la marque des ténèbres, il entrouvrit les lèvres et sa langue passa même dessus.

Draco soupira lourdement. Il lâcha la main de Harry et la passa dans ses cheveux de jais.

- Harry...

Harry releva la tête.

Puis lui et Draco unirent leurs lèvres.

* * *

Leur baiser n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Il était même resté extrêmement "chaste", trouvait Harry avec du recul et une pointe de regret. C'était un timide baiser de découverte. Mais chaque cellule de son corps le garderait à jamais en mémoire.

Draco avait recommencé à lui toucher les cheveux. Il avait eu sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry avait senti sont torse se lever contre le sien de plus en plus vite et il avait rapidement du interrompre les choses avant qu'elles ne deviennent hors-contrôle.

Il s'était enlevé des genoux de Draco et assis contre le mur avait essayé de penser à certaines horreurs qui ne fassent pas partie de sa vie, mais qui pourraient faire redescendre sa température corporelle.

Cela n'avait pas aidé quand Draco avait cherché à tâtons sa main pour la lui reprendre.

Le contour de ses yeux brillait de larmes mal essuyées.

- Je sais ce que Voldemort t'obligeait parfois à faire.

Draco l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds.

Il avait parlé dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Comment ça se fait ?

- C'est une longue histoire... Je te promets de te la raconter une fois.

Draco avait acquiescé, apparemment séduit par l'existence d'une promesse entre lui et Harry.

- Tu veux me poser d'autres questions ? avait-il demandé après un temps.

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Il avait senti Draco se tendre. Rien qu'en lui tenant la main.

- Je reformule ma question : sors avec moi.

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

Il défit sa main de celle de Harry, puis se redressa de contre le mur. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse... Laisse-moi du temps.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Puis il décida qu'il se sentait capable d'attendre, et il acquiesça.

- En public, en secret. N'importe comment. Mais sors avec moi.

Puis pour rappeler à Draco ce qu'il risquerait de perdre il lui tint le visage et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres.

Au moment de partir chacun de leur côté pour regagner leur dortoir, Draco avait eu une dernière hésitation. Puis il avait empoigné une des fesses de Harry qui de surprise avait même eu un hoquet.

- Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu en déduises que je ne suis qu'une sainte-nitouche. Le sexe, crois-moi ça me connait. C'est juste que je n'en ai pas l'habitude avec les hommes.

De retour chez lui, protégé de sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry n'avait même pas essayé d'effacer le grand sourire niais qui avait pris place sur son visage.

Le même genre de sourire qu'avait eu Malefoy, une fois qu'il avait eu le dos tourné en ayant auparavant levé les yeux au ciel. Ca c'était quand Harry, suite à quelques secondes d'inexplicable silence, lui avait demandé de faire attention à lui les cent mètres qui le séparaient de son dortoir.

Une semaine était maintenant passée. Ca avait été le deal. Malefoy avait eu une semaine pour réfléchir. Ils ne s'étaient pas donne de lieu de rendez-vous précis mais Harry avait espéré que Draco le lui indiquerait par un message qui viendrait s'écraser contre un des carreaux de la fenêtre, comme la dernière fois. Et c'est effectivement ce qui se produisit.

Ils avaient rendez-vous au même endroit, à la même heure.

Harry ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait. Il savait juste que de patienter une semaine avait été une torture, plus dure que ce qu'il avait soupçonné. En particulier de le voir à plusieurs reprises loin de lui, en cours ou dans la Grande Salle, tout en gardant pour lui seul ce secret.

Il avait appris de Hermione que quelqu'un avait encore insulté Draco au cours de la semaine. Celui-ci avait répliqué et ça avait fait toute une histoire. Bouillant de colère quand il l'avait appris, Harry s'était estimé heureux après réflexion de ne pas s'être trouvé présent, car il n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir et du peu qu'il savait encore de Draco, il doutait que cela lui aurait plu.

Absorbé par ses pensées il n'anticipa même pas que Draco allait le tirer sans prévenir, comme la dernière fois.

Le même schéma se répéta. Draco se dépêcha de découvrir Harry de sa cape. Il le fit tourner face à lui et put le contempler.

- Ne dis rien ! Ne, dis, rien.

Après quoi il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La réponse du corps de Harry fut immédiate. Quelque chose en lui s'embrasa avec une puissance phénoménale.

Il y était. Il embrassait Malefoy encore une fois.

Le baiser était pressant, à la manière d'un assoiffé qui se jetterait sur une source d'eau en plein désert. La langue du Serpentard franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, alors que Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Chacun des membres de Malefoy sembla perdre de sa raideur lorsqu'il fondit dans le baiser rendu par Harry, qui enfin prenait possession de sa bouche, dans un mélange de désir urgent et de dévotion extrême. Son dos s'affaissa contre le mur de pierre et Harry s'empressa de le suivre pour ne pas perdre ses lèvres.

Il lâcha finalement sa prise sur le tee-shirt bleu marine qui servait de haut de pyjama à Harry, et l'enlaça en passant ses bras sous ses épaules, ce qui le fit se rapprocher de lui encore.

- Drago...

- Tais-toi. Tais-toi, haleta l'autre.

Harry se remit à l'embrasser. Ca lui paraissait si _juste _tout à coup, surtout après tous ces rêves à lentement se rendre compte à quel point son ancien ennemi de classe était follement attirant. Lorsqu'il avait cessé de fuir son regard et s'était plus attentivement intéressé à ses traits fins, sa bouche peine ou ses cils blonds qui caressaient ses joues. Harry s'était même demandé comment cela se faisait que toute l'école ne parle pas que de ça. Le sex-appeal ravageur de Draco Malefoy.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent essoufflés. La distance les séparant avait été réduite à nulle. Harry avait son corps complètement collé au sien, l'enfermant dans une chaleur étouffante, une odeur de pins et de lessive propre. Les bras de Drago étaient autour de lui, et il l'avait également entouré avec une de ses jambes.

- Je ne compte pas partir tu sais, ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Harry.

Malefoy demeura silencieux. Ses yeux inspectaient le visage de son vis-à-vis, qui était gêné qu'on l'observe de si près mais à la fois ressentait une agréable satisfaction en voyant comme ses yeux avaient l'air émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Je suis dingue d'accepter ça...

Harry lui toucha la joue.

- Qui sait, si ça se trouve je rêve...

Il n'avait pas encore repris sa respiration. Son torse se soulevait contre celui de Harry.

- Mais je suis bien réel.

La main qui était restée sur son dos glissa à l'intérieur de son caleçon et ce fut comme si une décharge d'électricité se propagea sous sa peau quand elle lui pinça les fesses.

- Je sais, dit-il d'un air innocent.

Harry l'embrassa encore, et alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser Malefoy lui massa les fesses à pleines mains. Une doigt vint même se glisser entre elles.

- Tu es vraiment cinglé, dit-il, en inspirant précipitamment de l'air lorsque Draco toucha cet endroit particulier.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aimes pas.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire...

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de le laisser le toucher là. Harry était tellement excité que ça en devenait douloureux, il gémit probablement un peu trop fort car Malefoy lui dit à nouveau de se taire et il pressa son entrejambe contre celle de Drago, lui aussi apparemment prêt à exploser dans son pantalon.

Harry leva son genou pour le frotter contre le sexe en érection de Malefoy, qui répondit avec un « oui ! » retentissant.

- Chuut !

- M'en fous, geignit l'autre. Continue.

Harry sentit qu'ils s'emballaient tous les deux trop, mais lorsque Malefoy commença à onduler de lui-même ses hanches contre lui il se dit que ce n'était pas important.

Un peu plus tard, Harry s'écarta, se tenant sur ses mains au-dessus de Malefoy allongé :

- Secret ? ou pas ? haleta-t-il.

Draco cligna des yeux. Ses joues ses lèvres et la partie du cou que Harry avait pris tant de plaisir à sucer étaient rougies. Harry ne l'avait vu jamais aussi... débraillé. Ses cheveux décoiffés faisaient de la concurrence à ceux de Harry et son col de pyjama ouvert était chiffonné. Le bas avait depuis un moment disparu.

- Je me fous de ce que peuvent penser ces blaireaux, mais mes parents...

- D'accord. D'accord, dit-il, en se remettant à l'embrasser.

Cette nuit Harry avait du plusieurs fois couvrir la bouche de Draco avec sa main pour qu'on n'entende pas ses râles de plaisir dans tout le château.

Quelques semaines plus tard, après avoir fait l'amour, Harry dira enfin à Draco cette réalité que Harry abruti par la potion n'avait pas voulu voir.

C'était lui seul qu'il aimait. Comme Harry l'avait dit très justement dit, "qu'elle aille se faire foutre", Romilda.

**fin.**

* * *

**Nda :**

oui j'aime voir un draco traumatisé et mûri par la guerre, oui j'ai fait ce vice qui est de ne mettre aucun lemon alors que j'aurais pu les faire se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des lapins dès le moment où ils se sont revus. je ne suis tout simplement pas douée pour les écrire alors j'ai préféré ne pas m'y frotter

ouiii j'ai fait de draco un fétichiste des fesses de harry voilà x)

ce que dit l'auteur qui aime trop parler de ses bébés : D'après moi, Draco n'a aucun mal à être physique. Comme il le dit, le sexe ça le connait, il initie très très rapidement Harry. Une fois qu'il s'est rendu compte que Harry était cinglé comme lui (comprenez qu'il voulait aussi qu'ils couchent ensemble) il n'a plus aucun mal à lui dire ses sentiments et à les lui montrer (ok, je le vois avec une libido énorme, c'est souvent lui qui initie le truc, et Harry est le premier content). Il est né unique héritier de la famille malefoy après tout, et je trouve que quoiqu'on en dise c'était un cadre plus aimant que la famille Dursley, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas le blocage de Harry.

bon, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre n'était pas trop la catastrophe ! bisous


End file.
